


Amazing Guy

by hamaaiyaya



Category: SKAM France, elu - Fandom, 法版skam
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamaaiyaya/pseuds/hamaaiyaya
Summary: 想念像暗夜里涌动的潮水，一拨比一拨更强烈地冲击着身体和灵魂。“你的新朋友叫什么名字？”从酒吧出来，深夜的巴黎寒意阵阵，Lucille搂紧了Eliott的胳膊，终于忍不住问。“Lucas，他叫Lucas。”





	Amazing Guy

**Author's Note:**

> 原剧情补充，Lucille视角。发生时间是Lucas去Eliott家拿酒前后。

19:00 Vendredi

在图书馆待到六点半，Lucille赶回住处。今晚跟Eliott有个约会，她想准备一下。

关掉淋浴，Lucille用白色浴巾包裹住身体，小小的浴室间里升腾着氤氲的水汽，淡绿色的瓷砖上结了一层细密的毛绒绒的水珠，镜前灯的暖光笼罩着她窈窕的身影。

用手抹了一把镜子上的水雾，镜中映出她微微潮红的脸颊和精致的翘鼻，深褐色卷发湿漉漉地搭在肩头，刚刚盖住优美的锁骨，小圆肩那里的皮肤闪着柔和的光泽，毛巾包裹着的胸脯缓缓地跟着呼吸上下浮动，她把一只腿绕到另一腿的后面支撑着身体，修长的小腿线条完美地修饰了身材比例。

Lucille在镜柜角落里看到了Eliott的剃须刀，静静地躺在那，似乎已经被遗忘了很久。

“他多久没有来了？”Lucille望着剃须刀，停了几秒，然后关上柜门，继续化妆。

打底、眼影、描眉、腮红、睫毛膏……看着镜子中妆容逐渐完美的样子，她突然扶着洗脸池抽泣了起来，双肩抑制不住地轻轻颤抖着，身体慢慢滑了下去。

想念像暗夜里涌动的潮水，一拨比一拨更强烈地冲击着身体和灵魂。

脑海中仿佛又重温那熟悉的香烟味，那温暖有力的手臂缓缓沿着她的脸颊、脖颈、脊侧，温热的湿唇在耳边低沉地软语，隐忍地喘息。

被充盈的满足感伴随着一次次快意的冲击使她仿佛漂浮在云端，有节奏的失重每次都像要心脏停跳。

手指插进他浓密的棕发，夹杂着汗味的荷尔蒙散发的气味使她迷醉，那双神秘的灰蓝色眼睛仿佛一道看不见底的深渊，让她找不到出口，完全没有抵抗，甘愿就这样永远沉迷，永远。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

20:00 Vendredi

天空像一块巨大的黑幕缓缓降下，笼罩在巴黎的上空，天边一抹靛蓝顽强地抵抗着夜晚之神的到来，似乎在警告人们，要小心迷失在这座城市无法抗拒的夜之魔力中。

街边的咖啡店和饭店里灯火通明，人们卸下了一天的疲惫和面具，畅饮、交谈、大笑、接吻，仿佛在夜色之下才换成真实的那个自己。夜晚是一个奇妙的存在，或是一个暗示，或是一个开关，或是个闸门，街头的人们像一群夜行动物，这时才焕发出应有的光彩和魅力。

Lucille脚步轻快地行走在通往Eliott家的路上，白色球鞋搭配灰色长款大衣，杏色单肩皮包在腰侧摇弋，正是当下流行的穿搭。

“今晚会是个好机会……”她想。“也许我们能回到从前的样子……”因为刚刚电话里的Eliott听起来心情不错。

想着想着已经到了Eliott家楼下，Lucille望了一眼Eliott家的窗户，还亮着灯。

公寓的门开了，走出来的不是Eliott，一个金发清瘦的年轻人抱着一箱啤酒若有所思地朝另一个方向离去。

不一会，Eliott从公寓微笑着朝自己走过来，他看起来心情确实不错，一个吻是他们打招呼的习惯。

“喝酒了？”Lucille察觉到了男友嘴里淡淡的啤酒味。

“刚和一个新认识的朋友喝了点。公共休息室……”Eliott眯眼朝她笑。

“公共休息室？”Lucille想起男友之前给她看过的那张海报。

是刚才那个清瘦的男孩吗？她心想。

“替你感到高兴!能交到新朋友。那么这个幸运儿是个什么样的人呢？能被艺术家Eliott选中的人可不多……”Lucille俏皮地朝男友撇了撇嘴。

Eliott停下来，一脸认真地看着Lucille。

“令人惊喜的人。”

Eliott眼中闪烁着光芒，眉眼之间露出掩藏不住的喜悦和笃定。

Lucille看着Eliott，竟然愣住了，直到Eliott拉着她继续往前走去。

她知道Eliott的内心是孤独的，几乎没有什么人能走进他的世界，虽然他会在下一秒爱上路边的一朵野花，或者和陌生人在街边跳舞。他像孤独的小王子，在Eliott星球遥望着尘世，不愿意与人敞开心扉，甚至对家人，甚至对……Lucille自己。

即便他的周围被爱环抱，但是人们无法理解他那些奇怪的想法和行为，大家把这些归咎于他的躁郁症。“算了，他是一个病人。”所有的不理解都可以用这个来解释，Eliott似乎也习惯了大家看待他的方式，无法交流时，他干脆关闭了舱门，躲在自己的小星球上。 Lucille对他的病也束手无策，发病时他亢奋、抑郁、开心、痛苦，除了药物能使他稍许恢复平稳，只能陪伴和照看，直到他双脚回到地面，主动回归现实。

令人惊喜的人。这句话感觉有什么不对，Lucille对这次约会的兴趣瞬间转移到了那个“令人惊喜的人”的身上。

他们到附近的披萨店吃了点东西，然后去了跟朋友约好的酒吧。

这家酒吧在香榭丽舍大街附近，他们经常和朋友在这里约会，酒吧的名字叫“镶金玫瑰”，很巴黎。

“镶金玫瑰”装修复古、颇有艺术感，铜包木的桌椅看起来有些年头了，半包的木墙围上面挂着默片时代的电影海报，连舞池的灯光也是那种老式迪斯科舞厅的旋转式灯球，这正是Eliott喜欢的调调。

他在卡座最里面，一只手夹着烟，一只手拿着杯啤酒，靠在椅背上，看着Lucille和朋友在舞池里跳舞。

舞池里响起的音乐是RAF的经典老歌《Self Control》。

Oh, the night is my world，

City light painted girl，

In the day nothing matters，

It's the night time that flatters，

I, I live among the creatures of the night，

I haven't got the will to try and fight，

Against a new tomorrow,

……

You take my self, you take my self control，

You take my self, you take my self control，

You take my self, you take my self control。 

……

Lucille时不时转头看向Eliott，他慢慢嘬着啤酒，出神地望着舞池里扭动的人们。

她不会知道，此时Eliott小星球上多了一个人，那个人的眼神、嘴角、气味、声音、手指、发色……被Eliott反复回味，意犹未尽，连眼神也极尽温柔，甚至会不自觉露出甜蜜的微笑。

她不会知道，那个人像一束来自天堂的圣光照进Eliott的世界，温暖着他等待已久渴望被救赎的灵魂，正如那个人的名字。

“你的新朋友叫什么名字？”从酒吧出来，深夜的巴黎寒意阵阵，Lucille搂紧了Eliott的胳膊，终于忍不住问。

“Lucas，他叫Lucas。”


End file.
